


Nothing is permanent

by t0talcha0s



Series: Permanence [4]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Drama, First chapter is Roxy's POV and second is Dirk's, M/M, Parties, Verbal Fighting, Violence, it was fun to write Roxy and Caliborn interacting, they are all such children, this is so insanely different then the rest of the series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-12
Updated: 2015-04-13
Packaged: 2018-03-22 14:36:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3732556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/t0talcha0s/pseuds/t0talcha0s
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Things are often far more complex then one thinks, and eventually that complexity will catch up to them.<br/>You just like to rush that along.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Fission

**Author's Note:**

> Oh man writing Roxy's perspective was such a different experience and that's obvious in the way it's written. Enjoy it. I Tried to add fun in Dirk and Roxy's relationship.

Two words had been bugging Dirk for weeks. "Plus one." Now you and Dirk don't usually go to parties, you tend to just chill at his apartment and drape over each other on the couch, and make shitty jokes directed at the fuckery on the TV. However when Meenah had given you both an invite to one of her infamous parties you knew you couldn't say no. Problem being, Dirk doesn't have a boyfriend at the moment. Which is a strange thing in itself, Dirk has always had boyfriends. Sure the longest lasted about a year but constant boyfriends nonetheless. You know why he hasn't gotten one, and you're not a fan. Yes you've met Caliborn, and you're fairly certain you've never despised anyone more. 

You and Dirk were sitting in a local apple store, dicking about on the show computers and seeing which of you could program a virus to make them all show nothing but goat porn before you got kicked out. Turns out it was neither of you, the minute a bystander saw the lines of code and how fast you were typing they knew something was up and the two of you were kicked out. Laughing your asses off, you wrapped your arm around his shoulder, which made him bend like he was in a headlock because he's taller then you. You left with your middle finger up and a call of,

"Peace out fuckers!" Dirk had gently elbowed your ribs and you snickered. 

"Rox how many stores are you going to get us kicked out of?"

"You're the one who suggested goat porn." He shrugged, conceding, when suddenly he stopped walking, a change of atmosphere immediate. You looked up from his face to see someone smirking at him. Tall, tan, muscular, totally Dirk's type. "You are such a fucking twink," you snorted, "do you know this guy?" Dirk gave a slow nod, like he was barely listening. Soon enough Mr. Tall dark and handsome had made his way over to the two of you. 

"Didn't know you swung that way, Dirk." The guy had a deep voice, one you could tell Dirk loved, it clicked who this was, but a name sat on the outside of your mind. 

"I don't, Caliborn, this is Roxy." Caliborn, that was right. 

"So you're the one who's been working your way into Dirk's ass." He elbowed you again and you laughed as he wiggled his way out from under your arm. 

"Seriously though Caliborn, I'm busy at the moment, so just call me later or something." Oh man, when Dirk had turned Caliborn down he had this look on his face that made you want to punch him and tell him to back off your friend. 

"Really Dirk this hooker is more important then I am?" 

"You bet your dick I'm more important then you are. I don't know and I don't care how many times you've shoved yourself into Dirk's ass, I am the constant pain in it and"

"Did you just refer to yourself as a constant pain in my ass?" 

"It's Caliborn." 

"Shoved himself into my ass? Roxy phrase that differently please, it's much better then that." 

"You're damn right it is." Cal grumbled, was that supposed to be sexy. Is that what Dirk keeps going back to. 

"Would the both of you shut up I am trying to make a statement." Dirk's 

"Sorry." Was followed with a much more reluctant and sheepish. 

"Yeah whatever sorry bitch." From Caliborn. 

"Thank you." You made sure to flash him a satisfied smirk. "Now what I was saying is, I don't care if you're Dirk's little boy-toy-"

"Why does everyone call anyone I go out with or fuck my boy-toy?"

"Hush! Just because you're his boy-toy," Dirk grumbled at that. "Does not mean you can talk to me like that or feel so entitled to him that way, do you hear me." He glared at you like he was to be threatening, it was kinda cute. 

"You act like I can't take you on, whore." He called you a whore just to provoke you. 

"Yeah, that's because you really can't. Please don't give her a reason to kick your ass." Caliborn snorted and Dirk shot him a look that said he most certainly wasn't kidding. Caliborn and you just had an intense stare down until Dirk grabbed your arm and pulled you away to the car with a huff. "See you around Caliborn, I'll call you." 

You've made plenty sure to avoid Caliborn since that. You've still seen Dirk after their little fuck sessions, you're usually his ride home after them so you're well acquainted with Caliborn's apartment building. Dirk had brought up word of bringing Caliborn to this party and you hoped to god he wouldn't do it. You shrug off thoughts of Dirk and that awful brute and tune back in to the conversation you and Sollux are having. 

"I mean for god's sake you'd think the asshole would learn to put his shitty Polaroid selfies anywhere but the goddamn coffee table. It's called that for a reason, I drink my coffee there, it's not my fucking fault they got ruined and he was so fucking upset-" Sollux trailed off, eyes flicking behind you to the door. Before you can make a comment about how dramatic Dave is Sollux speaks. "Who the hell is with Dirk? New boyfriend already?" You turn your head and 

"Oh fuck no he did not." Sure enough there stands Caliborn fucking English next to Dirk. 

"Oh you know him? Spill the beans Rolal." 

"Not the time for gossip captor. I've got to deal with this." So you tromp right over to where Dirk stands and you can see the immediate expression of 'oh shit' when he looks at you. 

"Hey Rox." He's trying to keep his voice calm and you give him your legendary glare. He doesn't flinch this time. 

"Hello Dirk, hello Caliborn." You make sure your tone is steely and every single bit of your annoyance comes out in each syllable.

"Hello whore." Dirk elbows him, you just respond with a,

"Scram Cal, go get a beer or something. I need to talk to Dirk." Caliborn grumbles a few insults but does what he's told, indignantly so, and you decide you don't care if you're in Meenah's doorway, you're having this conversation now. "Dirk I thought we'd talked about this." 

"I honestly don't see what trouble could come from this." 

"'This' being the party or whatever shitty fuckbuddy business you've got going down?" 

"I mean I wouldn't really call it that..." 

"Dirk come on, be real with yourself, where the hell do you see this relationship going. I mean I always support you and I've supported you through plenty of quite frankly doomed relationships but I have a gut feeling this is an insanely shitty idea."

"Look Roxy, I love you and your gut, but I think both Caliborn and I are aware that this isn't getting romantic-"

"Really? Because this all looks exactly like a date, and given how he speaks to me and to you I think he would be an even worse boyfriend then a fuckbuddy." 

"Roxy this really isn't your business." 

"Trust me Dirk, you're my business." 

"I most certainly am fucking not. I am my own person and I will make my own decision, and if I damn well want to bring Caliborn to parties, or make out with him, or fuck, or date him that is my business." 

"But who do you think will have to deal with you the minute this fuckbuddy bullshit turns complicated?" 

"It won't and I'm sorry but 'deal with me'?" He raises an eyebrow. 

"Yes, every single fucking time you go through a breakup or any kind of drama, who do you go running to? Me. And I don't have a single goddamn problem with that but Dirk, with all the shit I've helped you with don't you think my opinions now deserve the slightest bit of attention? I love you and I know you, and from what I know of Caliborn you're going to get nothing but hurt." You huff. "And I swear to god when you do come running to me after some drama in this relationship I'll have nothing to say but 'I told you so.'"

"Well I don't see why you even think this shit'll turn complicated or be dramatic we have this relationship pretty much figured out we've been in it for so long." 

"Yeah?" 

"Yeah." 

"Alright. Let's see if that's true shall we?" You turn towards the kitchen where Sollux is talking to Caliborn, no doubt about he and Dirk. "Caliborn could you come here." He growls. 

"I don't listen to bitches." 

"Caliborn get over here." You shoot him your glare and that has him walking quickly over to stand next to Dirk. 

"What the fuck do you want, hooker?" You smirk, turning to address both Dirk and Caliborn. 

"Are you two dating?"

"Yes."

"No." 

"Wait what?"

"I told you so." You say, as they look at each other in confusion, and a bit of hurt. "You've got my phone number, when you're ready call me Dirk." You flick the both of them off and saunter over to Dave and Sollux.


	2. Aftermath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You're not quite sure you understand anything anymore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holy fuck it's 4/13 I almost forgot. I'm such a terrible homestuck writer. Here's your update ya'll. I'm such a horrible fight writer yet I love to write them.

"Fuck." Your brain slams to a halt as Roxy walks away. You turn your body to look at Caliborn. "Could you repeat that?" 

"I said yes dipshit. It's pretty fucking obvious." 

"Fucking me is not the same as dating me." Your voice comes out a bit surprised, because you are. Who the hell is he to tell you he's dating you. You never asked him out. You've never been on a date. "We've never even been on a date." 

"You invited me here didn't you."

"This isn't a date." 

"Then what is it?" What is it. That's a good question. You can't like Caliborn. You don't like Caliborn that way, it was only ever the sex. You freeze, Caliborn isn't romantic, you've never done anything even close to romantic. Dating is not having sex every time you see each other. Dating is going out to dinner or doing fun things together. Dating is buying your partner random gifts because it reminds you of them. Dating is fun and kind and selflessly selfish togetherness. This is not dating. 

"It's not this." You say indignantly, yet quietly. "Can we take this outside I don't really want to interrupt this party." Caliborn is scowling at you with an intensity that makes you ready to fight him, the instincts your brother pushed on you flaring up. He turns and walks out the door, the two of you turn to face each other in the hallway. 

"You haven't dated anyone else. You're mine, you've accepted that." 

"I am not yours and I shall accept nothing." You say, practically stamping your foot, hands curling into fists at your sides. "I am my own, I am not Roxy's I am not yours, I belong to no one but myself and you had better learn to accept that because I can cut off whatever the fuck it is we have without a second thought." It's a lie, but when Caliborn scoffs you're ready to punch him. 

"We're both aware you could not do that. And we both know you're wrong." His tone of voice, one which you would usually find attractive is grating at your nerves. "My little rabbit." 

"Don't call me that." You snap at him. 

"Oh come on, it's true. We're dating for as much as the definition applies." 

"We're not. Shut up." He raises an offended eyebrow. 

"Excuse me." 

"Shut up." 

"don't talk to me like that."

"I'll talk to you how I damn well please." He gives a growl and an unspoken tension hangs in the air as you glare at each other. Soon your fist is desperately trying to make contact with his jaw and his fist is attempting to sock you in the chest. He moves out of the way and you grab his wrist to stop his hand. The impact of how hard you grabbed him ringing through the hallway. The door swings open and you both look at it with wide, guilty eyes.

"Dirk let him the fuck go I don't want to deal with this." It's Sollux. 

"She sent you to deal with this?" 

"She couldn't have sent Dave she knows you get pissed when he tells you what to do." 

"Who the fuck is this?" Caliborn sounds pissed, and you release his wrist, smoothing your shirt down. 

"My brother's boyfriend." 

"Who recommends you leave and let Dirk calm the hell down." He directs his comments towards Caliborn. "Especially because I do not want to break up a fight." 

"Because you couldn't break up a fight, Captor." 

"You know what. I think I'll be leaving anyway." There's an unsaid 'and not because you said so' "Dirk, when you're ready, call me." He stomps off and Sollux shrugs. 

"My job is done. Good fucking luck with all this bullshit, Strider." He waves and suddenly you're alone. 

You want to talk to Roxy, you're so fucking confused. You can't talk to Roxy, Roxy's pissed at you. She's always been there for you, constantly, no matter the circumstances. She's seen you break down and cry, she's seen you smile and laugh. You've seen her battle addiction, and you've seen her relapse. You've coded together and lived together and done everything together. You've never imagined anything but dying together. 

You want to question Caliborn. He's been closer to you then any boyfriend you had and he is intimate in a way that's not just sexual. You've never labeled what the two of you have, because you haven't been able to, and you don't know if you want a conventional relationship with him. If you're being honest you don't know what to make of him. Your regular boyfriends have always been blindly crazy about you, and you were always the one leading things along. Caliborn's taken the lead. Caliborn has caused you to plunge straight down this rabbit hole and down into whatever the fucked up wonderland this is and you cannot climb out. You don't know what you want. You don't know who he is or what he thinks of you or if he truly wants to date you. You've always been the one pulling the strings in your relationships and this is uncharted territory. You don't know what you want from him or with him. 

However, you know you don't want to be without him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One maybe two (?) more works in this series. It's been really fun. I won't give up writing dirkuu though.   
> I'm on tumblr at Barefootcosplayer feel free to send me requests or anything!

**Author's Note:**

> I have the second chapter written. It'll be published in the next couple of days.


End file.
